Amor pirata
by Misaki Taisho
Summary: Durante años rezo para que su principe azul lo rescatara de un compromiso que no queria. Ahora con tan solo 16 años esta destinado a vivir una hermosa,pero a su vez tragica, historia de amor. Parejas oficiales :Kagakuro;Aokise;Muraaka;Midotaka...y muchos triangulos amorosos
1. Asi comienza mi historia

Los personajes no me pertenecen .Son de Tadatoshi Fujimaki ,yo solo los use para hacer otra de mis hermosas fantasias .

**Advertencias:**

**UA(Universo alterno)**

**Mpreg( los chicos pueden quedar embarazados)**

Aclarando todo..que comienze el fic! ~

* * *

Miraba sin mirar, su rostro se encontraba más pálido de lo que solía ser, y no, no era obra del maquillaje. Cualquiera que estuviera en su lugar consideraría que ese día seria el mejor de su vida, pero él no lo veía así, para él ese día era el de su condena.

Se miro por última vez en el espejo y no pudo evitar apretar fuertemente los ojos para evitar que el llanto se colara por sus celestes ojos. La imagen que el espejo le devolvió era el de un chico de no más de 16 años, pálido, de cabellera celeste que hacia juego con su tono de ojos y un escuálido cuerpo cubierto, totalmente, de un puro blanco.

Un traje de boda.

Sintió ganas de romper el espejo, pero sabía que ni el peor de sus berrinches lograría atrasar lo inevitable. Despacio se acerco al borde del gran ventanal de su habitación y murmuro para sus adentros:

-Onegai Kami-sama ayudame. N-no dejes que me case...Tengo miedo.

Sin poder evitarlo algo dentro de él se rompió y las lágrimas que contuvo durante todo el día comenzaron a salir. Despacio se acurruco en el borde de la cama y tomo sus rodillas para pegarlas a su frente y así poder ocultar su rostro lloroso.

Odiaba a su padre.

Odiaba a su prometido.

Odiaba a la sociedad.

Odiaba ser un doncel.

Odiaba esa maldita época en la que se encontraban, esa misma que decía que si un doncel pasa los 17 años y no se casa no podrtener descendencia y su apellido se verá manchado.

Se odiaba por ser un doncel, si no fuera así el podría elegir a su propio esposo y vivir la vida que siempre deseo. Pero claro todo tenía que ir en su contra, en ese momento maldijo mentalmente a su rubio amigo, era su culpa que él sea un tonto enamoradizo que esperara ansiosamente a su príncipe azul que lo rescatara de su matrimonio arreglado. Era sabido que desde pequeños el rubio le leía y le traía cuentos de princesas, que ambos leían en secreto en la habitación del peli celeste.

Porque aunque nadie lo viera, en las noches rezaba al borde de su cama para que dios se apiadara y le mandara a su príncipe. En ese momento bufo molesto, si dios no hizo caso de sus suplicas en todos esos años, no las cumpliría ahora ¿no?

* * *

Se acerco despacio a la estatua que se encontraba a las afueras del pueblo, era sabido por los habitantes que ese era el espíritu guardián de la isla. Dejó un ramo de rosas así como una botella del más fino de los licores y con una rodilla en tierra inclino la cabeza y comenzó a rezar:

-Onegai no dejes que Kurokocchi se case, él no es feliz. No me importa si mis sueños nunca se cumplen pero por favor haz algo para evitar la boda. Lo que sea, pero no dejes que mi pequeño amigo se case con esa bestia. A cambio te daré lo que sea...

En ese momento un rayo atravesó e ilumino el oscuro cielo apuntando en dirección al mar. El corazón del rubio se contrajo en su pecho, estaba casi seguro de que pareciera que el cielo le había respondido su peticion. Pero no podía ser verdad ¿o no?

Se quedo un momento más mirando el oscuro mar, con la esperanza de que algo saliera del fondo de aquellas aguas.

Escuchó el llamado de los criados que lo buscaban para terminar de organizar la boda que se llevaría a cabo ese mismo día. Suspirando se dio la vuelta para terminar de arreglar los últimos detalles en la gran mansión.

* * *

Segundos después entre la densa niebla, que comenzaba a dispersarse, un gran barco comenzó a acercarse de forma lenta al ella podría apreciarse dos poderosas figuras que se encontraban en la proa del mismo barco y miraban de forma fija la isla que se erguía, poderosa, frente a ellos.

-Pensé que jamás volveriamos. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, seis años ¿verdad?

-Lo sé, pero tengo asuntos que resolver en este lugar.

Sin decir ni una palabra más una de las figuras deja el mando a su acompañante mientras parece dirigirse al camarote. Después de todo todavía sentía nervios al ver aquel lugar.

Mientras una de las figuras desaparecía en el interior del barco, el segundo al mando daba las órdenes a los que se encontraban en cubierta.

-¡¿Que esperan?! ¡Desplieguen las velas!

Momentos después una bandera se asoma en lo alto del mastil. Una bandera negra.

Una bandera pirata.

* * *

Sus plateados ojos miraron por decima vez el cielo desde el balcón de su casa, aspiro profundamente y entonces lo supo. Ese era su olor, podían pasar años pero el reconocería ese olor. Miró nuevamente y esta vez rompió a reír mientras el viento, que amenazaba convertirse en tormenta, sacudía sus oscuros cabellos.

-¿Mami? ¿De qué ríes?

Su risa paro de forma repentina y giro a ver a su pequeña niña. Había olvidado por completo que él la estaba vistiendo para  
que fueron a la "feliz" boda de su peli celeste amigo.

A medio vestir llevaba un delicado vestido color rosa pastel, con medias pero sin zapatos y sus verdes cabellos se encontraban completamente sueltos y despeinados. Sus ojitos verdes le miraban curiosos esperando la respuesta de su mami.

-Jejeje nada cariño, mejor ven que te sigo peinando.

Segundos después la puerta es abierta por un hombre de, anormales, cabellos verdes .Los mismos cabellos que su hija.

-¡Papi!

En cuestión de minutos la niña ya estaba peinada, arreglada y sentada, como toda niña consentida, en el regazo de su padre.

-¿Todavía no estas listo, Kazu?

-En un momento Shin-chan.

Mientras el pelinegro se arreglaba no había parado de sonreír y mirar continuamente hacia la ventana

-¿Que sucede, Kazu?

-Papi, mami esta extraña, hace un momento estuvo riendo a lo loco.

Al escuchar las palabras de su hija el peli verde miro extraño a su esposo y el pelinegro no pudo evitar volver a estallar en  
carcajadas.

-¿Kazu?

-Ya estoy listo Shin-chan.

Sin responder las preguntas de su esposo lo fue empujando fuera de la habitación, junto con su hija. Miró por última vez por la ventana y cerró la puerta de la habitación sonriendo.

* * *

Esa mañana se había levantado con un extraño presentimiento, y no era por el hecho que llevaba una enorme pansa de seis meses y medio, el sabía perfectamente que su bebe nacería a los nueve meses. No antes. No después.

Mientras meditaba y miraba el oscuro cielo, sintió unos brazos cerrarse en su no tan estrecha cintura.

-Akachin ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele la pancita?

No pudo evitar suspirar y apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de su peli morado esposo. Sabía que él estaba preocupado por su estado de salud pero él estaba bien, no iba a romperse por un embarazo.

-Estoy bien Atsushi. No es nada.

-Pero...

-Dije que estoy bien, mejor apresurémonos que vamos a llegar tarde.

Después de recoger todo lo necesario, ambos salen de la casa con dirección al coche. La iglesia no queda muy lejos pero el pelirrojo tiene prohibido moverse, a menos que sea necesario. Mira una última vez el cielo y murmura para sí mismo:

-Parece que la tormenta por fin ha llegado.

* * *

Chan chan chan chan!

les gusto?!

me llego la inspiracion cuando me bañaba y bum! aca esta!

agradesco mucho a los que lo lean ! y no se olviden de dejar sus opiniones,quejas,sujerencias,etc ~

Espero que disfruten la historia y quien apuesta quienes son los que se encuentran en el barco pirata? o.0

**Nos vemos~**


	2. Un plan y un encuentro con el destino (

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Holisss!

Aca vengo con una nueva actualizacion del fic ,aclaro que este es un fic

AU-universo alterno

y con

Mpreg-chicos puden quedar embarazados~

Bueno una vez aclarado todo...que comienze el fic !

**Capitulo 2: Un plan y un encuentro con el destino (I parte)**

No podia.

Definitivamente no podia soportar tanta tensión.

Se miro nuevamente en el espejo, solo que esta vez no era el espejo de su habitacion, sino el espejo de la iglesia.

Aparto la vista nervioso.

Estaba nervioso, MUY nervioso. Después de todo el ya se había resignado a su casamiento, pero como siempre el destino tiende a contradecirlo y era por eso que tenia miedo. No miedo por él, sino miedo por su rubio amigo. Y es que en ese justo momento al rubio se le ocurrió la más descabellada de todas las ideas, que hasta ese entonces había tenido.

Sintió un revoltijo en el estomago de solo recordar los momentos antes de arribar el camino a la iglesia...

**-Flash Back-**

_Vestido completamente de blanco había sido llevado al carruaje que lo llevaría al matadero, es decir, a la iglesia junto a su futuro, de hecho no tan futuro, esposo._

_Mientras todos los criados terminaban de dar los últimos detalles él se dedicaba, dentro del coche, a mirar con dirección al bosque que rodea su hogar. En medio de su tan "divertida" actividad sintió como los arbustos comenzaron a moverse y por un momento deseo que fuera algún animal salvaje que lo atacara, pero toda esperanza se perdió al ver una cabellera rubia y una de color oscuro._

_-¿Kise-kun y...Kasamatsu-kun?_

_Eso era extraño, de hecho era MUY extraño, ¿Que hacían su mejor amigo y su prometido en medio de los arbustos? Por algún motivo eso le daba mala espina, muy mala espina. Cuando se decidió por preguntar su intrépido amigo se le adelanto y por poco se lanza encima del carruaje para abrazarlo._

_-Kurokocchi ~ ( )_

_-¿Que están haciendo?_

_-Te sacaremos Kurokocchi_

_-¿Eh?_

_-Lo que Kise quiere decir es que impediremos tu boda a como dé lugar._

_-Eso es Kurokocchi, puedes confiar en mí. Ya tengo todo listo._

_-¿Kasamatsu-kun...?_

_-No te preocupes, aunque no me agrade la idea, es la única manera de lograr sacarte._

_-¿Como...?_

_-Es fácil Kurokocchi. Simplemente entrare a la iglesia en medio de la ceremonia, obviamente me disfrazare de mujer para que nadie me reconosca, provoco un alboroto y en medio de todo Kasamatsu te saca por la parte trasera de la iglesia._

_-¿Y que sucederá contigo Kise-kun?_

_-No te preocupes Kurokocchi, yo también saldré por la parte trasera minutos después._

_-Pero..._

_-Escucha Kuroko, Kise y yo te apreciamos lo suficiente como para no permitir que te cases sino es por amor._

_-Y-yo ...g-gr-gra-c-cias _

_No pida soportarlo más, era el plan mas desquiciado que había escuchado en su vida, pero por algún motivo al ver esa dorada mirada decidida decidió que podrían intentarlo medida que escuchaba al rubio las lagrimas se acumulaban con más fuerza en sus ojos._

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

Grave error.

Sabía que estaba mal, sobre todo porque su futuro marido no era alguien muy paciente.

Por el contrario al estereotipo que el había pensado el sujeto con el que iba a casarse era un bruto, malhablado, mujeriego, bebedor, lo opuesto a lo que él siempre deseo. Incluso su nombre le causaba entre miedo y repulsión.

_**Hanamiya Makoto**_

* * *

Se sorprendió que nadie activara la alarma cuando se acercaban, incluso desconfió cuando piso tierra firme con todos sus hombres. Desconfió y espero una enboscada, pero nada. Ahí no había nada.  
Por un momento se le vino a la mente que pudo haber una epidemia en esa isla, pero la descarto enseguida al ver todo el pueblo decorado, todo tan colorido, casi como si estuviesen celebrando una boda.

Exactamente como hace seis años.

Una especie de dejavu le recorrió el cuerpo al pensar en el pasado, un malestar comenzó a invadir su cuerpo. Al parecer el destino lo odiaba porque en ese mismo momento las campanas de la iglesia comenzaron a sonar. Inconsientemente su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

Recobro el conocimiento cuando su segundo al mando le tomo por el hombro, de una manera un tanto brusca.

-Oe... ¿Estas bien, Kagami?

-Por supuesto ¿Quién crees que soy, Ahomine?

-Pero...

-No digas nada. Volví por una sola razón y es para vengarme.

-Kagami...

-Reúne a los hombres y dirígete a la iglesia. Al parecer están celebrando una boda y no nos invitaron.

-De acuerdo.

-¡Aomine!

-¿Mmmm...?

-Estaré bien.

Sin esperar respuesta por parte de su casi hermano, comenzó a correr por un camino distinto al de su tripulación y es que necesitaba unos minutos solo.

Porque sabía que en el fondo, muy dentro de él, que no soportaría mucho en esa isla, que lo único que hacía era traerle recuerdos, dolorosos recuerdos.

**Notas finales:**

Bien! como sabes este fic comenzo por una idea loca que tuve mientras me bañaba,pues el segundo capitulo me vino a la mente mientras dormia y ...bum! aca esta :D

Por cierto...este capitulo es especialmente dedicado a :

Tenten de Konoha ( en amor yaoi) y ShioriOrihara ( en fanfiction)

Ambas fueron las primeras en adivinar que en el barco venian aomine y kagami :D

RuiHiroki:Muchas gracias or seguir la historia! espero que te guste el capi de hoy :D

lulu.c1t4 :chan chan chan chan! tus plegarias (?) fueron respondidas,alguien tiene que salvar a kuroko pero quien de los dos sera ?o.0

ashira23: gracias por el review y por leer la historia..espero que te guste :D

desev : muchas gracias por leer! y tambien por el review! espero que te guste esta actualizacion :D

Rikka Yamato : ya sabemos con quien kuroko se va a casar y incluso a mi me dio penita escribirlo :/

ShioriOrihara: gracias por el review! como sabes este capi es especial dirigido para ti ~ espero que te guste la actualizacion y te agradesco mucho que decidas leerlo hasta el final ~besos~

sole3 : no desespereis (?) dentro de poco se van a encontrar creo q sera en la 2da o 3ra parte del capitulo xD

Guest : pense que era la unica que habia visto ese detallito ..jajaja ya veo que no xD

LilyanaSnape :tambien acertaste..espero que te guste el nuevo capi ,que tardo un poco por falta de inspiracion pero aca esta :D

crazy of madara: perdon por no poner la conti mas antes ,es que no habia inspiracion -.- ...pero el problema ya se soluciono :D espero que te guste este capi ...nuestros sexys piratas ya desembarcaron xD

Muchas gracias a quienes dejan sus hermosos reviews y a quienes siguen la historia~

Un beso virtual,lleno de amor(?) y nos vemos pronto !

Sayo~


	3. Un plan y un encuentro con el destino (I

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen .Son de Tadatoshi Fujimaki ,yo solo los use para hacer otra de mis hermosas fantasias .

**Advertencias:**

**UA(Universo alterno)**

**Mpreg( los chicos pueden quedar embarazados)**

Aclarando todo..que comienze el fic! ~

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Un plan y un encuentro con el destino (II parte)**

Minutos después de perder de vista a su pelirrojo hermano se encamino con sus hombres hasta la iglesia, aunque sabía que ese asunto no tendría que importarle a él, pero le importaba, realmente le importaba.

Sabia acerca de los sentimientos que surgirían en el pelirrojo al pisar esa isla, por eso no quería ir. Por eso y, tal vez, por sí mismo. Y es que desde que se encaminaron a ese lugar había estado teniendo unos sueños "extraños" y no, no eran sueños húmedos, él ya tenía 25 años después de todo, no era ningún puberto adolecente.

-...mine-san?

Odiaba esa maldita sensación ,él era un maldito hombre seguro de sí mismo ¡mierda!.No era ningún gatito miedozo, eso lo sabía de sobra , pero a medida que sabía que se acercaban a la iglesia una especie de vacio se acentuaba en su estomago y no le gustaba para nada esa sensación, era casi como si sintiera nervios...no, no era eso, era...¿miedo?.

-¡Aomine-san!

-¿¡Ah?! ¡¿Que quieres Ryo?!

-¡Lo siento! P-pero esta yendo por otro camino ¡Lo siento!

-Ah...

¡Mierda! El y sus estúpidos sueños lo estaban confundiendo de vuelta, se supone que es un segundo al mando, seguro de sí mismo pero ahora estaba tan distraído como una chica enamorada. Mientras insultaba una y otra vez a esa mierda de destino no se percato de que casi llegaban a la puerta de la iglesia, se dio cuenta cuando su nariz se llevo por delante la puerta.

-¡¿Que mierd...?! ¡¿Quien puso esa maldita puerta ahí?!

-¡lo siento! Aomine-san...

-¡¿Ah...?!

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar fue empujado por toda la tripulación a un costado de la iglesia, no vaya a ser que fueran descubiertos por el lio que estaba montando fuera del edificio. Justo en el momento en que iba a mandar a todos al diablo escucho el ruido de un carruaje detenerse en la puerta de la iglesia, pero ...¿La boda no había iniciado ya?.

Entonces al ver al personaje que descendía con ayuda de otro hombre,lo supo, el vacio en su estomago se incremento y la boca se le seco por completo. Allí estaba, a solo un par de pasos suyos, allí estaba la "mujer" con la que se había pasado soñando.

Alta, al menos mas que el promedio, cabellos rubios y largos, piel de porcelana, tanto que daba la sensación de ser casi tan fina como la seda, un delicado maquillaje acentuaba mas sus rasgos angelicales y por ultimo sus ojos, ¡dios! esos ojos del mismo color que el oro, pero a la vez mas hermoso.

Una sonrisa se escapo de sus labios al ver lo torpe que caminaba con lo que parecían ser unos tacones medianamente altos. Entonces lo supo.

Tenía que secuestrarla.

Sabía que se llevaría el sermón de su vida con Kagami, pero el solo mirarla lo hacía olvidarse por completo de todo. El plan, la venganza, la humillación, todo, absolutamente todo paso de lado al imaginarse por segundos a él junto a su "esposa" en una pequeña casita en alguna isla junto a sus hijos.

Definitivamente el quería ese futuro.

-¡Aomine-san!

-¡¿Y ahora que mierda quieres Ryo?!

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Pe-Pero al parecer ya entró...

Ignorando las disculpas del castaño se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, la hermosa rubia había desaparecido de su vista y ahora al parecer estaba dentro de la iglesia, pero algo no cuadraba en eso ...¿Porque había tanto ruido? ,era algo extraño que antes de que los novios dijeran el "si acepto" hubiera tanto escandalo, al parecer eran ¿gritos?.No sabía que si entrar o no .Hasta que escucho el ruido de un tiro entonces se olvido de todo y entro.

-¡¿Que esperan?! ¡Vamos!

-¡Si!

Después del grito de toda la tripulacion, sacaron las armas y a paso seguro de dirigieron a la entrada de aquel edificio.

Definitivamente la fiesta acababa de comenzar.

* * *

No estaba muy lejos de la iglesia en donde, estaba seguro, se encontraba su tripulacion. Por un momento pensó en darse la vuelta e irse pero tenía que hacer eso, al menos para estar seguro de si mismo. Con paso lento se encamino hacia una pequeña lapida que resaltaba por el color llamativo de sus flores.

Entonces lo vio, o mejor dicho lo leyo. Alli en la fría piedra el nombre que muchas veces susurro con odio y con amor, aquel nombre que hasta el día de hoy seguía recordando perfectamente así como a su portador.

_**"Himuro Tatsuya"**_

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Gomen nasai!

Se que es cortito pero es hasta donde mi imaginación llego...

Por si quieren saber la inspiración para este capitulo me llego durante mi entrega de diplomas (es cuando te entregan el titulo de que finalizaste y tenes un bachiller en algun area, en mi caso ) jajaja era gracioso estar sosteniendo la bandera provincial y pensar en como podia seguir la historia ~

**lulu.c1t4:** jajaja perdon por causarte ansiedad pero aca esta un nuevo capi en donde cada vez se van acercando mas a kuroko~

**ShioriOrihara :** (0.0) me parece que sos adivina ...jajaja me adivinaste una parte de como iba a seguir la historia xDahora por eso tuve que hacer retoques( ¬¬ ) Espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo ~

**ashira23 :** chan chan chan ...un poquito más , en un capitulo más ya todo el mundo se va a encontrar en la iglesia y...puff! mejor no cuento porque hago spoiler ~

**Rikka Yamato:** perdon por otro capi cortito (T.T) no te preocupes que a kuroko no me lo toca nadie,espero que tengas paciencia para un capitulo más...ahi todo se aclara~

**LilyanaSnape :**jajajaja cara de huevo...me sigo riendo al ver tu review~ obviamente nuestro kise es un loquillo ,solo falta un capi mas para que veamos al tigre en acción ~

**Rena Hibari Bonnefoy:** no comais ansias(?)a momoi ya le tengo un papel mas adelante,espero que esta vez leas este capi y no el 2 xD ...y se me hizo muy tierno verlos con los hijitos ~

Como mucho tendre el 4to capitulo para el miercoles o martes...espero que me esperen y que les guste el capitulo de hoy~

No se olviden dejar sus hermosos reviews~

Sayo~


	4. Un plan y un encuentro con el destino

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen .Son de Tadatoshi Fujimaki ,yo solo los use para hacer otra de mis hermosas fantasias .

**Advertencias:**

**UA(Universo alterno)**

**Mpreg( los chicos pueden quedar embarazados)**

Aclarando todo..que comienze el fic! ~

Capitulo 4: Un plan y un encuentro con el destino (III parte)

-Minutos antes del ingreso a la iglesia-

Sentía que no podía respirar, su estomago se encontraba comprimido, las piernas le temblaban y sudaba como un puerco en un chiquero.

Intento, una vez más, por todo los medios respirar pero solo logro empeorar la situación en la que se encontraba. Encima para empeorar el asunto... ¡los malditos pies los sentía malditamente hinchados y comprimidos en esos malditos zapatos!

Se sintió mareado por segundos a falta de aire, por un momento pensó echarlo todo por la borda y seguir el simple plan de su prometido de entrar a la iglesia a la fuerza, pero el ya había decidido como interrumpiría el matrimonio de su amigo con ese sinvergüenza y como que se llamaba Kise Ryota que lo haría.

Solo esperaba no desmayarse por la falta de aire que le provocaba el maldito corsé.

Sintió el golpeteo en la puerta y murmuro un pequeño "adelante".

Si no fuera porque en ese momento se encontraba sentado en una silla juraba que se iba a tirar de cabeza a los brazos de su prometido. Allí, en el marco de la puerta, se encontraba su pelinegro prometido vestido con un elegante traje negro y unos zapatos a juego con su vestimenta.

A medida que lo escaneaba con la mirada, no puedo evitar quedarse mirando su cara... ¡N-no se estaba intentando reír! ¡Lo podía jurar! Pero el bigote falso le causaba mucha gracia. ¡Un bigote completamente blanco lo sacaba completamente de onda!

-Tsk! ¡Si vuelves a reírte, te pateare!

-Puff... ¡N-no me estoy riendo!

Cuando lo vio acercarse, a paso lento, supo que no podría esquivar la patada que le mandaría. Cerró los ojos y espero el golpe, un golpe que nunca llego. Por el contrario, sintió como tiraron de su mano, con algo de fuerza, para terminar en el pecho del pelinegro. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al sentir como los brazos del contrario recorrían su cintura y se ceñían en ella.

-¿K-ka-s-samatsu?

-¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre cuando estamos juntos, Ryota?

-H-hai...Yukio

Permanecieron un par de minutos en silencio, con solo el sonido de sus corazones sonando de fondo. Para cualquiera esa sería una hermosa escena llena de amor entre dos personas enamoradas que están próximas a casarse, pero no para él. Se sentía mal porque en el fondo el también quería a Kasamatsu, pero no era ese amor que le ponía el mundo patas para arriba, tampoco había mariposas en el estomago, ni sonrojos sorpresivos. No había nada pero a la vez había algo.

-Tal vez he leído muchas historias románticas-

-¿Dijiste algo, Ryota?

-Q-que tal vez es hora de irnos.

-Tienes razón, termina de arreglarte mientras yo preparo el carruaje.

Le sonrió una última vez a su prometido y se giro para verse en el espejo, se sorprendió al ver como las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro .Se mordió el labio para evitar que un sollozo saliera y con su mano limpio las pocas lágrimas que habían conseguido bajar.

Él había jurado que amaría a Kasamatsu para toda la eternidad, pero en momentos así era cuando dudaba de cuánto podría mantener su promesa.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Se acomodo por 9na vez la corbata y suspiro, su padre le había dejado unos minutos a solas para que se mentalice y para que se calme. Hasta este punto a él ya no le importaba nada, ya había perdido la esperanza de que algo bueno pasara y pudiera librarse de todo este circo, tenía miedo por su mejor amigo y ni hablar de la golpiza que le daría su padre si se enteraba de todo ese plan. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y una molestia lo invadió por completo... ¡solo pedía unos momentos tranquilo!

-Te he dicho que me dejes unos momentos tranquilos.

-¿Porque ese humor, cariño? ¿Acaso no estás contento de ver a tu adorado prometido?

Juraría que su corazón se detuvo por un momento al comprobar, gracias al espejo, quien se encontraba atrás de él.

Hanamiya Makoto.

Lo vio poner el pestillo a la puerta y avanzar lentamente hasta donde se encontraba sentado, su mente comenzó a gritarle que se alejara, que buscara una forma de salir de esa habitación.

-¿Q-que crees que haces? ¡Abre la puerta!

-Te vez hermoso.

En el momento en que se giro para mandarlo al diablo, sintió como lo agarraban de los cabellos y lo levantaban de su asiento para terminar tirándolo sobre una mesa de madera del cuarto. Su mente quedo aturdida por momentos debido al impacto del golpe.

Intento gritar, pero el mayor tapo su boca con sus manos, movió sus piernas intentando apartarlo pero solo logro que el pelinegro se colara entre ellas. Se sentía horrible, le daban ganas de vomitar cada vez que el pelinegro lo tocaba o besaba su cuello. Lo peor de todo era que no podía oponer verdadera resistencia. Él apenas era un adolescente de 16 años, mientras que el hombre que lo sometía tenía alrededor de 35 años, era bastante obvio quien ganaría ahí.

Sin nada que poder hacer comenzó a llorar. No quería, no quería terminar así, siendo tomado a la fuerza, él siempre soñó una noche romántica con muchas velas y flores, incluso tal vez hacerlo en un barco, pero no así, no de esta forma.

-¿Estas bien, Tetsuya? Abre la puerta.

La habitación quedo en silencio luego de que ambos reconocieron la voz del pelirrojo, la cabeza de la Familia Akashi. Incluso Hanamiya no era lo suficientemente tonto como para desafiar al pelirrojo. Murmurando un par de maldiciones se bajo de su cuerpo para arreglarse sus ropas, cuando termino se encamino a la puerta para abrirla y mirar al pelirrojo y sonreír.

-Vaya, vaya...si tenemos al líder de la Familia Akashi ¿Qué haces aquí sin tu gorila de dos metros?

-Eso no es algo que te incumba, no deberías estar aquí. Se supone que el novio no debe ver a la novia antes del casamiento. Si es que tu cerebro entiende esto, entonces vete.

Todavía se encontraba medio aturdido por lo que no pudo entender la conversación de ambos en ese momento, cuando volvió a recobrar el sentido escucho la voz del pelirrojo hablándole.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Tetsuya?

-H-hai...Gracias Akashi-kun

Con la ayuda de su nuevo salvador bajo de la mesa y se sentó en una silla y también ayudo al pelirrojo a sentarse, después de todo era probable que no pudiera moverse bien con una pansa de ese tamaño.

-Perdona por preocuparte Akashi-kun, pero ya estoy bien.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Hai, puedes volver con Murasakibara-kun, estoy seguro de que te está buscando.

-De acuerdo.

Antes de que su amigo saliera por la puerta lo vio volver y se sorprendió al ser abrazado de una forma tan cariñosa, solo esperaba que el peli morado no los viera, este era muy conocido por como celaba a su pareja.

-¿Akashi-kun?

-No te preocupes Tetsuya. La tormenta ya está aquí.

Después de decir esas palabras salió de la habitación dejándolo completamente solo.

Había veces, como esa, que dudaba de la tan afamada inteligencia del pelirrojo, después de todo... ¿Cuando se ha visto que detengan una boda por una tormenta?

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Había puesto su mejor cara de póker cuando su padre vino a buscarlo argumentando que la ceremonia comenzaría dentro de poco y todo marchaba, desgraciadamente, bien .No había rastros del plan de su rubio amigo ni del prometido de este.

-Tal vez simplemente se arrepintió.

-Silencio hijo, levanta esa cara, recuerda que todos te están mirando.

Haciendo caso de las palabras de su progenitor levanto su rostro, que hasta ese momento se encontraba mirando sus pies, y miro a todos aquellos que lo miraban con lastima y pena. Incluso sus amigos hicieron tiempo de venir y darle todo el apoyo que podían. Vio con cuidado a su pelirrojo amigo junto a su peli morado esposo, esté último no paraba de tocar la no tan pequeña pansa de su esposo, más adelante la familia de su peli verde amigo, su esposo y su adorable hijita. Así fue pasando el rostro de muchos de sus amigos hasta que, inevitablemente, sus ojos se encontraron con los de su "amado" y no tan futuro esposo. Sintió escalofríos de solo recordar el trato que había recibido hace segundos nada más.

"Ryota ven rápido"

Se sintió desprotegido cuando su padre lo entrego en bandeja de plata al pelinegro, juraría que habría comenzado a vomitar de no ser por el cura que se encontraba diciendo las típicas palabras antes de la boda.

-...Por lo que me llena de regocijo unir a dos almas que se aman, pero antes de unir en sagrado matrimonio a los novios, debo preguntar ¿Alguien se opone a la unión de estas dos almas?... ¿Nadie?...En ese caso yo...

-¡YO ME OPONGO! ¡NO PUEDE CASAR A ESAS PERSONAS!

Juraría que si no fuera por el ambiente denso comenzaría a saltar en ese mismo instante, ahí en la mismísima puerta de la iglesia, una hermosa "rubia" avanzaba a paso feroz al altar donde él se encontraba, cuando estuvieron frente a frente lo aparto del pelinegro con un movimiento algo brusco y miro al cura, con una mirada que daría miedo a cualquiera.

-¡SEÑOR CURA, ESTE HOMBRE NO PUEDE CASARSE!

-¿P-porque no, hija mía?

-B-BUENO...P-PUES P-PORQUE...¡ÉL YA ESTA CASADO CONMIGO!

Enseguida los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y el revoloteo en la iglesia fue inevitable, sin poder evitarlo sonrió al escuchar palabras como "es un desgraciado", "no debería casarse", "que alguien haga algo", "es un delincuente". Cuando estaba dispuesto a escapar junto a él prometido de su amigo, que se encontraba atrás de unos invitados, un ruido sordo dejo mudos a todos.

Un tiro.

-Que nadie se mueva. No sé qué mierda de circo es este, pero usted señor cura, nos casa ahora.

-P-pero...

-¡AHORA!

Antes de que el pelinegro pudiera reaccionar, las puertas de la iglesia fueron abiertas a la fuerza, esta vez, por lo que al parecer eran... ¿bandidos?

-¡MUY BIEN...DAMAS Y CABALLEROS LAMENTAMOS INTERRUMPIR SU BODA, PERO NOS LLEVAMOS A LA NOVIA!

En ese mismo momento, en que las palabras del chico moreno terminaron , todo se volvió un caos, fuego entregruzado, la gente escapando, los gritos, la sangre. Eso era el fin, no podía moverse.

-¡Kurokocchi!

-¿Kise-kun?

-Escuchame bien, Kurokocchi. Debes irte por la puerta trasera de la iglesia ahora.

-¿Pe-pero tú y Kasamatsu-kun...?

-¡AHORA!

Sabía que estaba mal, realmente mal pero apenas vio un camino despejado se fue corriendo sin importarle que una bala perdida pudiera pegarle, corrió y corrió lo más que le daban las piernas, esquivó cuerpos y personas. Él quería der libre, él seria libre.

Cuando salió por la puerta trasera intento volver a correr, pero solamente pudo dar pocos pasos cuando se choco contra algo "duro", algo condenadamente duro.

-Vaya... ¿Que tenemos aquí?

Se quedo sin aire cuando levanto la mirada y pudo contemplar contra que, o mejor dicho contra quien, se golpeo.

Allí delante de él un hombre joven se encontraba mirándolo completamente divertido. Por sus vestimentas pudo reconocer que iba con los bandidos que irrumpieron en la iglesia. Su cabello se encontraba "extrañamente" dividido en dos, la primera arte era negra y la otra de color rojo, pero lo que más le llamo la atención no era su imponente altura, sino sus ojos, un delicado color borgoña que se veían opacados por un sentimiento que reconoció como... ¿tristeza?

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Gomen nasaii

Se que este capitulo tuvo que estar hace mucho pero resulta que me enferme dos dias sin vos y casi "casi" me hospitalizan .

Incluso ahora tengo que tomar un par de pastillas que me causan mucho sueñito o

Espero poder responder sus reviews~

No se olviden de dejar comentarios,la ultima vez hubieron poquitos ...

Nos vemos~


End file.
